Vladimir Krasin
Vladimir Krasin was Egor Korshunov's henchman in Air Force One. Air Force One At the Sheremetyevo International Airport, Krasin joined alongside Korshunov and the others on the runway posing the Russian TV newsmen to get onboard Air Force One. As they were cleared to go onboard, they were met by Melanie Mitchel, U.S. Deputy Press Secretary who got them onboard. Krasin sat with Sergei Lenski in the last section in the middle row seat as the plane took off. Meanwhile, their Secret Service mole Gibbs killed the agents guarding the armory and threw the smoke grenade to signal them. Korshunov tells his men it's time and Krasin joined the others in the armory as they loaded up. Krasin armed himself with Heckler & Koch H&K MP5A3 machine gun and puts on a Kevlar vest. Then he proceeds to the passenger section, kills an Air Force Security agent and yells to the screaming reporters to get down on the ground. He fires above to intimidate them to get down. Krasin remained in the passenger section when his comrades gained control of the plane and took off after a landing attempt on Ramstein Air Base. Krasin helped escort the personnel and passengers to the conference room, where they were kept hostage. After securing the plane, Korshunov had Krasin take first watch on the conference room while Igor Nevsky was patrolling the plane. While walking around the corridor near the conference room, Nevsky came up and said to Krasin that everything is alright. Suddenly, the sound of the TV came on where a college football was been aired. Krasin went to the president's office and turned off the TV. Then a watch came off on the dead Secret Service agent, Krasin came out of the office and turned off the watch. He heard a noise in the doctor's lounge and went to check to investigate. He turned on the light, checked behind the main door and closet door, and he checked one of the seat, but then an intruder used the other seat to get the gun away from him to attacked him. After being slammed in the face into the cabinet, Krasin pushed the into the closet door and was shocked to see that it was U.S. President James Marshall attacking him. President Marshall then punched him and tossed Krasin's gun out of the doctor's lounge. Before the president can grab the gun, Krasin grabbed him from behind and tossed over him, causing both of them to fall to the floor. As Krasin was trying to crawl forward to grab the gun to get the president, but Marshall prevented him from doing so and tossed him back to the lounge. Before Krasin can get up, the President kicked him in the stomach and then swings a doctor's chair at his face, knocking Krasin out. After Marshall took his gun and the keys to the conference room, Krasin regains consciousness and fires his pistol at the conference door to stop the President. But Marshall fires back and kills Krasin. As Korshunov looks at his friend's body and held his hand, he mentions that he served with him in the Afghan-Soviet war and orders his men to kill their intruder as revenge for Krasin's death. Krasin was the first terrorist to be killed by President Marshall. Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Air Force One characters Category:Henchmen Category:Killed by protagonist Category:Characters with military experience Category:Male characters Category:Characters played by Ilia Volok